Té de jazmín: historias de postguerra
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Serie de oneshots sobre la postguerra. Porque aún queda mucho que contar. Hoy: Hogar. "Yue será siempre mi Luna... pero tú eres mi Hogar". SokkaXSuki.
1. Chapter 1

"Té de jazmín" es una serie de oneshots basados en eventos posteriores a la guerra. Incluirán varios personajes y diversas temáticas. Así que se admiten sugerencias; aunque tardaré en actualizar, el trabajo no permite tanta libertad como lo hacía la escuela.

Aquí el primero, antes de la coronación de Zuko, espero sea de su agrado.

Como es costumbre, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**Calma.**

No podía dormir. Era demasiado tarde y seguía cerrando los ojos fuertemente sin resultado alguno. Las sabanas, reales, rojas y suaves, le resultaban demasiado estorbosas en esos momentos; al igual que la intensa y monótona oscuridad de la habitación. Así que, decidido a descansar al menos un par de horas antes del gran evento del día siguiente, se puso en pie y se colocó la bata que reposaba en la silla a su izquierda. Seda, seda roja, casi sangre, que resbalaba por sus dedos y sobre la piel de su torso; un suave nudo por debajo de la cintura y las zapatillas de descanso para evitar despertar al resto del palacio.

Caminó lentamente entre pilares, arcos y sombras, dirigiéndose hasta los jardines de la parte trasera. El aire fresco chocaba contra su rostro y las nubes, ligeramente grises, se movían imperceptiblemente sobre su cabeza; mientras que el suelo verde y mullido cedía bajo su peso. "_Mucho mejor_", pensó al tiempo que se sentaba bajo uno de los árboles más viejos y frondosos del lugar. Allí no había silencio, podía percibir el ruido del pasto al compás del viento, los insectos saliendo de sus escondites y las nubes anunciando una lluvia que posiblemente no llegaría. Las piedras se encajaban en sus piernas y la tierra ensuciaba su costosa vestimenta, el nudo ya desecho y el pecho parcialmente expuesto al frío de la madrugada. No, no había silencio, no había comodidad; pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía en calma.

"_Calma_". Ella no podía mostrarse más de acuerdo, a pesar de seguir oculta entre los pilares. Sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano pero no creyó que fuera tan pronto; ni siquiera había terminado de sanar de sus heridas y ahora tenía un peso más que cargar; una responsabilidad para alguien que había pasado toda su vida presionado, intentando recuperar algo que creía perdido. No, no es que dudara de su capacidad: sabía que lo haría mejor que nadie. Pero, y dolía admitirlo, tenía miedo; miedo de perderlo ante lo que se avecinaba. "_Señor del fuego Zuko_".

Se acercó un poco más, pudiendo notar el movimiento del pecho masculino con cada inhalación que daba. Dormitaba únicamente, pero eso bastaría para soportar el pesado día que tenía enfrente. Y apenas era un adolescente. Suspiró. Todos lo eran, o al menos, lo habían sido hasta ese momento; de repente parecían haber crecido demasiado. Sus pensamientos se desviaron al joven monje que dormía plácidamente en el cuarto vecino al suyo. _"Pero él es el Avatar"._ Un niño, sí, pero el Avatar; bastante poderoso a decir verdad. "_Supongo que es diferente_".

La lluvia no caería, aunque la temperatura disminuía lentamente. Era hora de empezar de nuevo, eso habían dicho todos. Dejar las viejas heridas atrás, junto con los resentimientos y las deudas; limpiarse las lágrimas y ponerse en pie. Aunque decirlo suena un poco más fácil de lo que resulta. Ahí estaba ella, por ejemplo; oculta entre los árboles, mirándole. Incapaz de dar un paso más, pero deseando con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo.

¿Y qué era eso cálido que se colaba por su garganta? Quizás la sensación de triunfo, o de alivio al ver finalmente una guerra absurda concluida. "_Ya no más sangre_". sin embargo, y lo sabía también, no era eso. No, porque en las noches como aquella, donde lo veía demasiado adulto, venía acompañado de una extraña desazón que amenazaba con convertirse en tristeza. En noches como aquella, le notaba lejano, ausente y ella se sentía demasiado mujer y menos niña. Menos esperanzada, a pesar de todo, en que eso surgiría algún día. Ya se había dado por vencida antes de empezar, se había cansado de imaginar besos inexistentes, dignos de las historias de su abuela, y de soñar con declaraciones absurdas que no llegarían jamás. Pero, era justamente en esas noches, donde su cuerpo (el de mujer, no el de niña) reclamaba ese latido como suyo y ese pecho (que subía y bajaba suavemente) como su complemento. Absurdo.

Le tomó un par de segundos descubrir que estaba a unos centímetros de él. Cuando lo hizo no pudo más que sentarse a su lado y apreciar el movimiento de las nubes, con las manos sobre las rodillas. Se giró un poco hacia él y pudo observar la cicatriz por completo; aquella marca de como un hombre, a pesar de haberlo perdido todo, podía volver a recuperarlo siempre que confiara en sí mismo, en su honor. "_En su familia_". Eso era en lo que se habían convertido ellos, paulatinamente. Una pequeña y extraña familia multidisciplinaria y testaruda.

Se preguntó cuantas noches como esa se habría sentido solo. Justo como ella, añorando a su madre, rezando por su padre, mirándose crecer sola ante el espejo. Se preguntó la propia expresión del futuro rey al observarse por primera vez después del "accidente". Dolido, asustado, aterrado, solo. Apenas un niño, con una carga demasiado grande para sus pequeños hombros.

Su dedo índice se acercó peligrosamente a la marca y empezó a bordearla cerrando los ojos. La piel lastimada se sentía rígida y rasposa, pero extrañamente sensible, casi delicada. Viajó hasta el ojo y despacio hacia la mejilla, aguantando la respiración cuando se dio cuenta que llegaba al límite inferior. Y siguió.

Delineó la quijada, marcada y fina hasta los labios. La respiración saliendo pausadamente por ellos. Lejano se veía el tiempo en que ese era el rostro del enemigo. Demasiado lejano el tiempo en que ni siquiera le conocía. Y agradeció haberlo hecho, aún en esas circunstancias. Porque ella también tenía heridas, aunque no fueran igual de visibles. Quizás podrían curárselas juntos.

Ella había permanecido muchas noches en vela; más de las que le gustaría admitir, si se lo preguntaban. Pero ahora, a pesar de no dormir casi nada esa noche, sabía que sería la última en largo tiempo; después, una cama mullida la esperaría, ofreciendo la seguridad de una relativa calma. Justo como ese instante. "_Nunca más_", juró.

Su mano se detuvo y su cara se acercó un poco, solo un par de centímetros más. Cerró los ojos, y aspirando su aroma, rozó aquellos labios con los suyos. Un solo roce, más que un beso. Una caricia, que no rompió el descanso de él. Para lo demás... ya habría tiempo.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Gracias por leer! =)**

**Ya saben, cualquier crítica, comentario o sugerencia siempre es bienvenido.**

**Saludos.**


	2. Vibraciones

Con ustedes, el segundo capítulo. Ahora un poco de Iroh y Toph, porque no todo es guerra y porque aún hay muchas historias que contar. (Y un lado de Toph que no conocemos, pero ahí está).

Lo olvidaba, se me hizo pertinente hacer un par de notas sobre ciertos instrumentos que aparecen en la historia, las podrán encontrar al final.

Ya saben, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**Vibraciones.**

- ¿Podrías ya dejar eso, por favor? Me aburre.

El sonido paró de inmediato, las cuerdas detenidas con la propia mano del hombre. La hora de cerrar había pasado y los empleados hacían diligentemente sus tareas para dejarla presentable al día siguiente mientras que el dueño se encontraba sentado en uno de los rincones, llenando el lugar con suave música al teñir su Cuerno Tsungi lentamente. O al menos eso estaba haciendo hasta que ella lo había interrumpido, la voz llena de fastidio.

- Oh, perdona. Creí que la música era buena para relajarse y expresar todas las emociones contenidas en el día.- Añadió un par de segundos después.

- Pues a mí no me gusta.- Dijo Toph, queriendo cerrar el asunto pero, casi previendo una serie de preguntas, volvió a abrir la boca.- ¡Eres demasiado lento!

- ¿No aprecias la música clásica del reino Tierra?- Iroh hizo un mohín, para recuperarse casi al instante.- Bueno, en ese caso quizás debas mostrarle a este pobre viejo como se hace.

Un silencio incómodo se instauró. Algunos empleados siguieron barriendo y levantando sillas, sin notar la densa atmósfera que invadía el lugar. Toph tragó saliva, ella nunca (nunca) había siquiera tomado un instrumento.

- ¿Yo?- No valía la pena preguntar, sabía que Iroh no lo había hecho a propósito, pero también sabía que no mentía. Quería que ella tocara.- Pero, pero si yo no sé tocar ningún instrumento. Además... ¿cómo lo haría, sino puedo leer las partituras?

Iroh posó su mano en el hombro de la joven al tiempo que una sonrisa cálida cruzaba su rostro. Ya tenía un proyecto nuevo.

- ¿Y si te enseño un secreto?- El corazón de la Bandida Ciega dio un vuelco de 180 grados.

Apenas unos minutos después, y luego de recoger las ganancias del día, llegaron a la parte trasera del local; el sitio en el que vivía Iroh y se quedaba Zuko cuando las labores reales así lo permitían: una casa modesta pero con el espacio suficiente para albergar las extrañas aficiones del viejo general. Se detuvieron en uno de los cuartos del fondo, apenas iluminado y de espacio reducido.

- Bienvenida. Esta es, como me gusta llamarle, mi propia caja musical.- Le dijo a la joven, instándola a pasar.

A parte del cuerno Tsungi, había una Pipa(1), un Yueqin(2), dos Erhus(3) apilados juntos, unas cuantas flautas que descansaban sobre una mesita al lado de varios libros de partituras, un tambor y un Zheng(4) viejo y lleno de polvo.

Toph pasó las manos por el Zheng, haciendo caso omiso de la tierra que se amontonaba bajo las cuerdas. Luego tomó una flauta, dejándola en su lugar antes de tocarla con la boca. Su atención llamada por el tambor que se encontraba en el piso, casi junto a ella. Acarició la piel, gastada y raída, antes de dar un golpe suave en el instrumento. De inmediato la habitación resonó, sacándole una sonrisa de los labios.

Un golpe, dos, tres. Luego silencio. Luego un golpe más breve, más rápido, más lento. Estuvo tocando el tambor por más de quince minutos, hasta que recordó donde estaba y se puso en pie para conocer los otros instrumentos que Iroh le ofrecía.

Pasó por alto el cuerno, no necesitaba más música aburrida; pero sus manos sacudieron un par de veces las cuerdas del Yueqin, mientras recordaba la historia que Sokka le había contado de los viajeros que se encontraron en "el Paso de la Serpiente". Las cuerdas se tensaban bajo sus dedos, aún sin sonar armoniosamente, pero generando un dolor agradable en la punta de los mismos.

Aún sonriendo, dejó el Yueqin para tomar la Pipa, un poco más grande y pesada. La sostuvo, acomodándose, mientras el dedo índice de su mano derecha corría en una dirección, rasgándolas. Música. Vibraciones. Básicamente era lo mismo que Tierra-control, pensó al tiempo que podía sentir el cuerpo del instrumento resonar, las variantes vibraciones acordes a la caricia de sus dedos. Y la respuesta en sus propias manos que viajaban, respondiendo. Su corazón, que se aceleraba al ritmo que llenaba el lugar.

- Ah, la Pipa. Muy buena elección, en un tiempo también era mi instrumento favorito.- Escuchó la voz de Iroh a sus espaldas.- ¿Sabes? Existen dos maneras de tocarla. Una es con el dedo pulgar de tu mano derecha, de izquierda a derecha. La otra es, curiosamente, como lo estás haciendo.- Iroh tomó el Yueqin y empezó a acompañar sus torpes movimientos.- Creo que tienes un talento innato para tocarla, joven Toph.

Esas palabras bastaron para convencerla de regresar todas las noches, justo después de cerrar. Ese sería su secreto. Al menos hasta que Iroh encontrara la manare de hacerla tocar en público. Oh, sí; ya se imaginaba como se llenaría el lugar.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Notas:**

(1) Pipa. Instrumento de cuerda pulsada, parecido al laúd. Tiene cuatro cuerdas y la forma de una pera, con un mástil corto y curveado.

(2) Yueqin. Instrumento musical de cuerda suave, con cuatro cuerdas y el cuerpo redondo, con un largo entre 58 y 70 centímetros.

(3) Erhu. "Violín chino", instrumento de mango largo y dos cuerdas, que se toca con un arco.

(4) Zheng. Instrumento musical de cuerdas que se puntean con los dedos; posee de 15 a 25 cuerdas, siendo 21 el número más común. Por su gran tamaño se coloca horizontalmente, al estilo de una marimba.

**Gracias por leer! =)**

**Ya saben, cualquier crítica, comentario o sugerencia siempre es bienvenido.**

**Saludos.**


	3. Hogar

Después de dejar el fic en completo abandono, así como otros tantos que tengo por ahí, he vuelto a las andanzas y trataré de seguir publicando constantemente. Así que, retomándolo, seguimos con el capítulo 3.

Sobra decir que nada de esto, incluyendo personajes, me pertenece.

**Hogar.**

El sutil arte de tallar no era sencillo, y mucho menos con una paciencia como la de él. Lo intentó durante todo el día, pensando en mil y un símbolos diferentes para representar lo que sentía en ese momento, lo que resultaba extraño ya que él no pensaba demasiado las cosas: era mejor dejarse llevar.

Por otro lado, estar sentado a la orilla de río congelado durante horas no era tan buena idea; su parte trasera podía asegurarlo. Dejó la daga a un lado y se puso de pie, buscando inspiración pero lo único que encontró fueron las pequeñas casas que empezaban a darle forma a la aldea nuevamente. Y sonrió, comprendiendo que las cosas más sencillas son siempre las mejores y que la respuesta a su pregunta había estado justo frente a él.

- Tenemos que hablar, Suki.- Le dijo a su novia, horas más tarde. La joven, que en ese momento traía ropas abrigadoras de la tribu agua, asintió al observar su seriedad.

Y caminaron justo hacia donde había pasado la tarde, en completo silencio, sin tocarse siquiera de las manos. Él no podía, sin embargo, evitar mirarla de reojo; encontrándola cada instante más atractiva. Si bien, Suki no era una belleza, era guapa a su manera, graciosa, inteligente y bastante fuerte; siendo, precisamente, su independencia, la que lo enamoraba constantemente... pero era tan diferente a ella. A Yue.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sokka?- Preguntó dudosa la joven, atrayendo aún más hacia sí el abrigo azul.- ¿A que vinimos aquí?

- Dime, Suki, ¿qué ves cuando miras hacia allá?- Le preguntó él, esquivando la respuesta, pero pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

- La aldea... muchas casas nuevas que están siendo edificadas.- Contestó, observando el panorama.- El fruto del trabajo colectivo, un nuevo lugar donde empezar...- Siguió, pensando que podía significar aquella conversación.

- Un hogar.- La cortó él, tomándole la cara entre las manos y perdiéndose en su mirada.

Era extraño, pero placentero, tener a Sokka así, serio y decidido, frente a ella. Lejos quedaba aquél joven un tanto nervioso e impulsivo que había conocido hacia años atrás. Lejos había quedado también la indecisión de aquél primer beso, el temor, las dudas...

- Sokka...

- No necesito decirte todo lo que pasa por mí en este momento.- Comenzó, sonrojándose debajo de la piel morena.- Pero quiero que sepas que jamás podría encontrar otra persona como tú. Me complementas y me entiendes como nadie más lo hará.- Y luego, se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, sacando una pequeña bolsa de piel y abriéndola para revelar su contenido.

Extendió la mano, mostrándole un collar de piel grisácea, con acabados delicados de plata en el broche y una sencilla piedrecita en el centro, con un grabado en forma de una pequeña casa. Eso era todo, quizás demasiado sencillo, pero con tanto significado que a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, colgándose a su cuello. Arriba, la Luna llena presenciaba todo, dándole una atmósfera romántica pero triste al encuentro.

- Suki, te amo.- Le susurró al oído, con ella todavía en sus brazos.- Por favor, cásate conmigo.

Ella le soltó suavemente y, aún con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, le regresó la mirada más intensa que él hubiera visto.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Le tomó las manos entre las suyas, que temblaban ligeramente.- ¿Y ella, Sokka?

No hacía falta preguntar a quién se dirigía la joven guerrera, él lo entendía a la perfección. Seguía teniendo miedo, y no sin razón: todavía no había podido hacerlo. Así que se acercó más, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza y dejándose llevar por el momento la besó. Los labios de ella se sorprendieron pero recibieron el beso inmediatamente, sus lágrimas mezclándose entre ellos. Cuando se separaron, siendo la Luna mudo testigo de lo que había pasado, él le colocó lentamente el collar en el cuello, atándolo por la espalda.

- Yue será mi Luna...- Le susurró al oído, haciéndola estremecer.- Pero tú siempre serás mi Hogar.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Listo. Salió un poco breve, pero la idea tenía días rondándome por la cabeza. Posiblemente tenga algunos errores ortográficos, les pido hagan caso omiso.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Y ya saben, cualquier crítica, comentario, sugerencia, etc., es bienvenido.

Saludos! =)


End file.
